


Impossible Kiss

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Kiss Drabbles [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: “Why are you being so stubborn?” Lovelace asks. “Why can’t you see the big picture here?”“Because I love her!” Doug yells.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel/Hera
Series: Kiss Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549804
Kudos: 46





	Impossible Kiss

“I said,” Doug snarls. “We are not leaving her.” 

Lovelace frowns. “I have to look out for my crew. And getting some of them back home alive is better than leaving them all for dead.” 

“Hera is part of your crew too!” Doug glares right back at her. “I’m not leaving her.” 

“So what? We stay up here forever? Everybody dies? Hera ends up alone anyway?” Lovelace shifts back and forth on the balls of her feet. She always fidgets when she’s frustrated or scared, and Doug would wager that right now she’s both. 

“At least she’ll know that I gave her what time I could get.” 

Douglas Eiffel is not going to cry. Douglas Eiffel does not cry, he mans up and gets over it. 

Douglas Eiffel is crying. 

“We aren’t going to abandon her,” he says, voice thick with tears, but still full of rage. 

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Lovelace asks. “Why can’t you see the big picture here?” 

“Because I love her!” Doug yells. 

“You…Oh.” Lovelace stops dead in her tracks. “Well, shit.” 

“Yeah,” Doug says. “Shit.” 

He runs then, or not runs exactly, but navigates through the space station as quickly as he can in the low gravity. He finds himself at his quarters on autopilot. 

“Officer Eiffel?” Hera’s voice says as soon as he’s situated in his room. 

“Shit,” he says again. Why did he have to fall in love with someone who couldn’t not eavesdrop on him? “Hera, it’s not a good time.” 

“I h-heard what you s-said,” Hera says. She sounds glitchier than on a normal day, and Doug’s heart instantly goes out to her. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” Doug says. “It was out of line.” He sighs. “Fuck, I need a drink.” 

“You do n-not,” Hera says. “You need to l-listen to me.” 

“Fine.” Doug sighs. “Tell me I ran a whole marathon of stupid. Tell me I’m unprofessional. Tell me—” 

“I love you,” Hera says, and for once she doesn’t glitch one bit. “I love you, Douglas Eiffel.” 

“Hera…” Doug doesn’t know what to say. “Baby…” 

“Doug,” Hera says, quietly, and with a little bit of glee at breaking protocol. 

“I’ve loved you for so long,” Doug says. He presses a hand to the wall behind his bed as if he could touch Hera. 

“I think you t-taught me what love was,” Hera says quietly. 

“Baby, can I kiss you?” Doug asks. 

“You _m_ _-may,_ ’ Hera says. “I don’t know that you _can_. I’m kind of a space station.” 

“Someday,” Doug says. “I’m going to sue Goddard for every single penny they own. And then I’ll use it to build you a body. So I can kiss you, and hold your hand, and…” 

“Yeah,” Hera says. “T-that would be…incredible.” 

“I’m not leaving you, baby,” Doug says. He runs his fingers ever-so-carefully along the wall. “Can you feel that?”

Hera’s voice comes out soft and shuddery. “Mmhmm.” 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Doug says so quietly, so tenderly. 

“Please,” Hera whispers. 

He leans forward and presses his lips to the wall. For a moment he feels foolish, but then he hears Hera sigh and feels the gentle warmth of the wall under his lips. As far as first kisses go, it’s probably the best he’s ever had. 

“I love you so much, baby.” 

“I love you too, Doug.” 

#####

“So what do you want to do first, baby?” Doug asks, gripping Hera’s hand tightly. It took years for technology to catch up with them enough to fit Hera into an android body, but it was well worth the wait. 

Hera grins, leans forward, and kisses him. 


End file.
